


How to Train your Astrid

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Brainwash, Control, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Rape, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexy, cartoon, dirty - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, hypno - Freeform, mind, strip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid Hofferson, a female viking on a small island meets Heather once again, but Heather has plans for Astrid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How to Train your Astrid

 

Astrid was walking on one of the beaches on Berk, the same beach where she and Hiccup spotted the Outcasts ages a go. She looked around, it was around night time but she wanted to stay up a bit longer. She looked across the water and saw a boat. Astrid was about to run and get her dragon but she then heard shouting coming from the boat, whoever it was clearly was shouting her name. She waited a little while but finally the boat got to shore. Astrid walked up to the boat and realized it was Heather, the girl she and the rest of her friends had helped not so long ago. They walked together as Heather told Astrid why she was here, though Astrid was barely paying attention because she was so tired. Astrid let Heather sleep in her house for the night, a night Astrid would surely remember...

It was just morning and Astrid woke up, for some reason her back hurt, that’s when she looked around and noticed her back was being pulled back against one of her walls. She looked around in a panic and saw Heather with a mischievous smile, Astrid shouted

“What the hell are you doing Heather!!!” but Heather replied.

“I was lying to you earlier, I didn’t come because my family was in danger again; it was because I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your beautiful hair and body”

Astrid was completely shocked, she thought Heather hated her, and for the most part she didn’t like Heather. Heather then said.

“Every time I look at you I just imagine you doing so many wonderful things with me, it was driving me crazy. So I decided I would come over to you and make you my obedient lover”

Astrid was scared, what would Heather do to her? She kept thinking to herself. Astrid shouted out. “You fucking crazy bitch let me out, or else when I get out I’ll fucking rip your eyes out!!!”

Heather laughed and replied “That’s why I have to teach you obedience; you’re too crazy right now, too untamed. That’s why I’m going to warp your mind enough until you love it more than anything else”

Heather then walked up to Astrid and kissed her right on the lips, making Astrid blush; even though she was in a furious rage she knew that she kind of liked it. Heather then told Astrid to stick her tongue out, which Astrid did before thinking about it. Astrid couldn’t think of anything that Heather could do with her tongue that was sexual, but Astrid was corrected. Heather licked her tongue and before Astrid could stick her tongue back in her mouth Heather put a sort of leaf on her tongue. She forced Astrid to eat it by pinching her nose shut, after she had swallowed it she asked what it was.

“It’s Dragon nip, but with a special ingredient – my personal take on it.”

Astrid was already feeling the effects, and before she could start protesting about what had just happened she slumped over on the wall, and then her mind went blank. Heather looked over to Astrid and told her to look forward instead of at the floor, Astrid replied.

“Yes Heather”

That wasn’t good enough for Heather, she then told Astrid to call her mistress Heather, which Astrid replied.

“Yes Mistress Heather”

Heather had Goosebumps. She untied Astrid from the wall she had attached her too.

“You know Astrid, you always seemed a bit of a bitch, so why don’t you get down on your knees and lick my shoes like the bitch you are, smile the whole time like the slut you are”

This Astrid did, lapping and lapping at Heather's shoes with a smile, this went for a few minutes until Heather was getting bored of it.

“Next, I want you to lift your skirt up and stroke your Panties”

So Astrid got up, lifted her skirt up slowly, then moved her left hand to her Panties and started rubbing it. This went on for quite a while until once again Heather was bored again. Heather then thought about what triggers she could put on Astrid.

“When I say the words ‘true love’ you will turn into my obedient lover, also when I say the words ‘show meat’ you will always do a sexy strip dance for me, and finally when I say ‘frozen’ you will freeze and ‘hypno’ will change you to the opposite hypno state, and finally when I say the word ‘Original’ you will go back to being in a normal trance and stop what you had been doing” said Heather.

Astrid replied the usual yes mistress and waited for Heather to tell her what to do next. Heather said.

“Frozen”

Astrid froze on the spot and stayed still; Heather then pushed Astrid a little and saw Astrid kept the new shape that she had been pushed too. Heather then moved Astrid’s arms into the back of her hair, positioning her arms so that they were bent at the elbows and high up, next she moved Astrid’s right leg more to the right and up a bit, then to finish it off pushed her back a bit up so that her chest was pointing out more. Heather then stood back and appreciated what she had ‘sculptured’. She then moved her to get down on her knees and make Astrid face towards her with her arms straight out on the floor, which was purposely designed to make it look like Astrid was worshiping her. Heather laughed, but had gotten bored once more, the thing was Heather just wasn’t enjoying it as much, she didn’t like that there was no emotion. Heather decided she would make Astrid do the most embarrassing thing she could think of, and she would make Astrid remember it... Heather went to Astrid and said “Okay Astrid, ‘show meat’!” commanded Heather.

“Of course Mistress” replied Astrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid slowly moved her body, flaunting her ass inappropriately at Heather. Heather sat down and watched, smirking as Astrid moved her hand down her chest. Astrid then pulled her top off in front of Heather.

Astrid had no bra, being completely naked under her top. She threw the top aside and continued playing with herself for Heather. Heather herself was somewhat entranced by Astrid’s sexual taunts and moves, making her slightly wet.

“Mhm.. strip faster!” Heather commanded.

Astrid nodded, then turned around and thrust her ass out as she pulled her skirt down. She was wearing panties under her skirt, they were brown and plain.

“Don’t stop” Heather said slyly, licking her top lip slightly in anticipation. “Yes Mistress..” Astrid replied as she turned around again then pulled her panties down.

“Good, now freeze” Heather told her. Astrid still as still as a wooden plank, she wouldn’t move without some force.

Heather got up and went around her body, inspecting it. She smacked her ass hard, giggling to herself. “How does that feel Astrid?” She asked as she kept on slapping.

“It hurts Mistress..” Astrid whimpered quietly. 

“Aw.. how adorable” Heather taunted as she rubbed Astrid’s clit. “Now.. true love” Heather whispered into Astrid’s ear.

Astrid responded quickly, unfreezing instantly and standing up properly. She looked at Heather and smiled warmly, before stepping closer and kissing softly. Heather kissed back, moving her arm behind Astrid’s neck.

“Hey Heather” Astrid said warmly, rubbing Heather’s chest sensually. Heather was getting more wet, she hadn’t expected herself to get so horny.

“Hello Astrid” Heather replied, tweaking Astrid’s nipple softly. Astrid moaned, then pulled Heather’s top off.

Astrid bent down slightly and sucked on Heather’s breast, causing Heather to moan softly. Heather put her hand on Astrid’s head and pushed Astrid into her crotch.

“Ohh fuck!” Heather moaned and Astrid started panting on Heather’s pussy. “Mm..” Astrid quietly muffled.

“G-good girl..” Astrid yelled out as she orgasmed, causing Astrid to also orgasm hard.

Next the Astrid’s house, Hiccup wakes up and rubs his eyes. 

“What’s going on over there..” He murmured. He got up, waking up Toothless. “Don’t worry bud, I’m just gonna see if Astrid’s alright.”  
The end..?

(Afternote: Yes, it is. I’m sorry if you guys were expecting more, I tried hard but I just couldn’t find the soul and spirit to finish it. This was my least favourite fanfic, even when I was writing the original at first I didn’t like it that much, I was hoping it wouldn’t get this popular.. hehe. Anyway, hope you guys don’t get too angry with me! I’m also sorry I haven’t been active recently, I’ve kind of had a writer’s block. I’ve also been busy on HypnoHub, a hypnosis picture site. I recommend checking out my posts and favourites, only the best of the best! But jokes aside, sorry I haven’t been active recently and I hope to start feeding you peeps your daily helping of hypnotic fanfics!)


End file.
